1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for use by a person for applying liquid preparations, such as lotions, creams, medications, ointments, and the like across various portions of the body, and, in particular, to hard-to-reach sections of the body, such as the back. Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art patents are directed to devices for massaging one's back, or to devices primarily for applying soap to one's back. Various patents include devices with hand loops at the ends. Some patents have a holder about midway between the loops. However, the devices set forth in the prior art patents, of which applicant is aware, suffer from one or more disadvantages. They are non-washable, have separate handles, are used exclusively for applying soap and not lotions or creams, are complicated and/or are expensive to manufacture.